Magically Brunette
by Ariana Malfoy- Lestrange
Summary: A spoof of Legally Blonde. Cho Chang is dating Draco Malfoy, who just got accepted into the best Qudditch school. But when dumps her, will she follow him to win him back? Will she be the first Female Seeker? And a green eyed former Gryffindor helps her..


Magically Brunette  
  
Dear Draco, I would love to have dinner with you tonight. The Green Asparagus is one of my all time favorite restaurants. I heard Celestina Warbeck went into labor there. Well, anyways, I will be ready at 7:00pm!  
  
I love you!  
Your Tigger,  
Cho  
  
Cho Chang folded up the letter, and tied it with her trademark pink ribbon to Draco's owl, Morginis. She opened her window, and watched the eagle owl fly away.  
  
A knock sounded on the door. "Come in." Cho called.  
  
The door opened, and Marietta Edgecombe and Lisa Turpin stood there, glowing. With one leap, Marietta threw her self at Cho and squealed.  
  
Lisa, a pretty ash blonde rolled her eyes.  
  
Cho was shocked, as Lisa handed her a bouquet of pink roses, and a cute little card. "For me?" Marietta nodded, her glossy red curls bouncing.  
  
She opened the glittery pink card.  
  
"Dear Cho, Good luck tonight! You and Draco make the CUTEST couple ever! So...when's the big day? Just kidding! We love you lots.  
  
Love,  
All your Delta Omega sisters" Cho read aloud.  
  
"Aww...thanks guys." She pulled Marietta and Lisa into a hug. "But, I'm not sure he's going to ask me tonight..."  
  
Marietta rolled her long lashed blue eyes. "Of course he's going to ask you tonight. He just went to visit his parents for goodness sakes. He had to have told them that he was planning to ask."  
  
"I guess..." Cho said doubtfully.  
  
"You know what this means, right?" Lisa butted in, her eyes wide with excitement.  
  
"SHOPPING!" squealed Marietta.  
  
Lisa frowned for a second. "No, I was going to say, it means that you're going to be the very first Delta Omega to walk down the aisle! But shopping is a good answer."  
  
Cho smiled. "What are we waiting for then? Let's go!"  
  
*** "I don't know...doesn't this color make my hips look fat?" She frowned at her reflection in the three-way mirror.  
  
"No. I think it looks fabulous." Said Lisa, walking around Cho.  
  
"I can't believe you are ignoring your signature color." Whined Marietta, holding up a pink silk dress robe. "Now, this would make you look so perfect!"  
  
"Well, okay. I have to figure out a color that will compliment Draco as well. He's just not a red type of person." Cho fingered the red dress robes she was wearing. She wandered over to the sleek racks and began flipping through the other dress robes, her forehead scrunched up in concentration.  
  
The girls were in Le Chic, an upscale witch's clothing store in Paris. Le Chic was very close to their university, Sorbonne Academy, in the heart of Paris.  
  
"I found it!" Cho exclaimed, pulling out one of the dress robes.  
  
It was a beautiful silver-gray satin, just like Draco's eyes.  
  
"Ah...Cho! 'ow lovely to see you!" Fleur Delacour hurried over and embraced the girl.  
  
"Fleur! I haven't seen you since forever!" Cho stepped back and studied the blonde witch.  
  
"Oh, I know! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Buying some dress robes." She showed Fleur the dress robes she held.  
  
Fleur's eyes lit up with excitement. "C'est magnifique! Zey are beautiful."  
  
Cho smiled. Lisa gave a discreet cough. "Oh, please excuse my manners. I forgot to introduce you to my friends. This is Lisa Turpin, and Marietta Edgecombe. Lisa, Marietta, this is Fleur Delacour."  
  
Fleur nodded, and shook their hands. "Eeet is a pleas-ure to meet you." "What are you doing here, Fleur?" asked Cho.  
  
The French witch looked proud. She gestured carelessly around the large, sparkling white and silver store. "I own Le Chic."  
  
Marietta's mouth dropped open in surprise. "Are you serious? I love this store!"  
  
Fleur smiled. "Mais oui, zis is my store. I started eet about two years ago, from scratch. And now look at eet! Witch Vogue named eet as one of ze top stores in Paree!"  
  
"Oh, wow. That's great, Fleur. It's nice to know that you're doing so well." Said Cho warmly.  
  
"And you? How are you?"  
  
"Lisa, Marietta and I are all students at Sorbonne Academy." Cho explained.  
  
Fleur nodded. "I see. Sorbonne is a nice school."  
  
Lisa glanced at her watch. "Cho, you'd better pay for that dress robe. It's almost six 'o' clock."  
  
"Good idea." She went for her purse, but Fleur beat her to it.  
  
"No. My gift."  
  
"Fleur, I can't-"  
  
"I insist!" And she said it with such finality, that Cho succumbed. She hugged the blonde one last time, and exited with Lisa and Marietta.  
*~* At 7:00pm promptly, a knock was heard at Sorbonne Academy's Delta Omega Sorority House. Marietta raced up the stairs. "He's here!" she hissed through her best friends door.  
  
Cho hurriedly checked her reflection in the vanity. "Okay, let him in, and tell him I'll be down in a second."  
  
Marietta obeyed, slowly opening the heavy oak door, and gesturing for the tall blond man to come into the ivory and gold lounge. "Cho will be down soon."  
  
Draco nodded. "What color are her dress robes?"  
  
"Silver." Marietta whispered.  
  
"Damn." He pulled out his wand and pointed it at the pink rose he had brought. "Whiteus coloris changthis." The rose immediately changed to a white rose. "That's better."  
  
Marietta had already fled upstairs, seeing if Cho was done yet.  
  
"Did I keep you waiting long?" Cho swept in the door, over to Draco. He kissed her lightly. "No. Shall we go?"  
  
She smiled at him, accepting the rose he handed to her. "Draco. The flowers you give me always match my outfit. How do you do it?"  
  
He led her to the door, opening it for her. "That's for me to know and you to never find out."  
  
She laughed, and walked out with him, while all the residents of the sorority house went "Aww..."  
***  
  
At dinner...  
  
"Snookums. We should talk." Draco said, putting down his fork.  
  
"Sure. About what?" She set down her fork as well, giving him her utmost attention.  
  
"Well, as you know, I got into the best Qudditch school in England. Carvard is a hard university to get into. I'll need to devote all my time to Qudditch."  
  
"You know that I fully support you in everything you do, right?" Cho smiled at him.  
  
"Of course. And that is why, I think we should break up."  
  
Cho stood up and flung her arms around him. "Oh, Draco! I'd thought you'd never ask! I'm getting married!" She squealed.  
  
Draco pulled away. "What? Getting married? To whom?"  
  
She beamed at him, and took her seat, and resumed eating. "Why to you, of course!"  
  
"Cho, sweetie. I just broke up with you. What makes you think I want to marry you?"  
  
Her face crumpled. "Break up with me? You're breaking up with me? But...I thought you were proposing to me!"  
  
He gave a nervous little laugh. "Proposing? Not exactly...I love you, but I need someone more..." Draco seemed to be at a loss for words.  
  
Cho was sobbing by now. "More what? Prettier? I'm the prettiest girl at Sorbonne, and I was the prettiest girl at Hogwarts."  
  
"Ah, no. You are beautiful, but ah..."  
  
"Pureblood then? Draco, our families have known each other for ages!"  
  
"No, not that..."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, and leaned forward, aware of all the diner's stares.  
  
"Well, I need someone who's blonde."  
  
"BLONDE? WHY THE BLOODY HELL BLONDE?"  
  
"Because, I need to have blond children. All Malfoys are blond." Draco whispered.  
  
"SO YOU DON'T LIKE ME BECAUSE I'M NOT...BLONDE ENOUGH?"  
  
"No...that's not entirely correct..."  
  
"Forget it, Draco. I hate you!" Cho threw her napkin down, and stood up.  
  
"Snookums...ahh!" Draco jumped up, as Cho dumped her glass of wine on his new robes.  
  
"Don't you 'Snookums' me, Draco Malfoy." She turned and left, leaving a stunned Draco, and a silent, curious restaurant.  
  
Draco slumped down into his seat. He glared at the numerous people staring at him. "What are you looking at?" he hissed.  
  
They all immediately turned back to their food.  
  
He buried his head in his arms.  
  
Well, he reflected, that went more smoothly than I thought it would.  
*** 


End file.
